


Te equivocas, Sherlock

by Gudea



Series: Culpable [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, John es un chico malo, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock comete un error, Un poquito de charla sucia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comete un error, sus deducciones se basan en datos incompletos y llega a conclusiones erróneas. John debe hacerle ver cómo son en realidad las cosas (y lo hace encantado, por si lo dudáis).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te equivocas, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulaWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PaulaWatson).



> **Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Gattis y Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos**. 
> 
> Esta historia participa en reto de junio del **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked**. 
> 
> En el reto de junio proponían que escribiéramos sobre los errores y sus consecuencias. Sherlock comete un error y John se ve obligado a corregirlo, espero que os guste. 
> 
> **¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scontland Yard!**
> 
> **Beta** : Violette Moore (ella no es objetiva).

John nunca entraba en la habitación de Sherlock sin que éste lo supiera. Al principio creía que con ese comportamiento Sherlock comprendería lo que suponía respetar la privacidad ajena, con el paso del tiempo entendió que eso no iba a ocurrir nunca. Ahora avisaba simplemente por costumbre.

Sin embargo, hoy estaba esperando a que Sherlock saliera de casa, algo que en la última semana había hecho todos los días en cuanto John aparecía en la sala a desayunar, para colarse en su habitación cuando el detective se fuera. Había cosas que prefería hacer sin público.

Terminó de asearse y de vestirse y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras. Como empezaba a ser costumbre, cuando entró en la sala que compartía con Sherlock el único saludo que obtuvo fue el ondear de un abrigo oscuro que se escurría por la puerta de la cocina en dirección a la calle.

Se sentó con un suspiro y comenzó a desayunar distraídamente, sabía a lo que se debía el comportamiento de Sherlock y se sentía mal por ello, pero si su compañero de piso se dedicaba a evitarle continuamente sería imposible aclarar la situación. Con el ánimo decaído fregó los platos y recogió los restos del desayuno, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho apenas se habría notado en medio del desastre que había montado en esa cocina.

Subió a su cuarto para terminar de prepararse para ir al trabajo, miró con una sonrisa triste la camiseta que tenía sobre la cama, la cogió junto con el resto de sus cosas y se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock antes de entrar y dejarla sobre la cama. A ver si el único detective consultor del mundo era capaz de deducir correctamente.

oOo

Hacía poco más de una semana que John había vuelto como siempre del trabajo, en silencio, como hacía todos los días desde que descubrió a Sherlock masturbándose con su camiseta sobre la cara, deseando sorprenderlo de nuevo haciéndolo, alimentando sus fantasías y sus deseos con el recuerdo de aquella única vez.

Entreabrió la puerta de la sala, apenas una rendija por la que comprobar lo que ocurría en el interior, contuvo la respiración al ver a Sherlock en el sillón de John, acariciándose con rudeza, murmurando el nombre de John entre jadeos apenas ahogados por la camiseta que estrujaba contra su rostro.

Por un segundo John perdió la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mirando sin pestañear la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Eso era mucho más de lo que él había llegado a imaginar, en sus fantasías jamás pensó que Sherlock pudiera susurrar así su nombre, incoherente, la voz grave, entrecortada por la excitación. Y sintió cómo él mismo se excitaba con lo que veía.

Un cambio en el ritmo, más errático ahora, y John supo que su amigo estaba al borde del orgasmo; deseó estar ahí, que fuera su mano, o mejor aún su boca, la que llevara a Sherlock a ese estado, ser él el que estuviera tocándolo, saboreándolo. Un gruñido estrangulado sacó a John de sus cavilaciones. Sin darse cuenta golpeó ligeramente la puerta y el ruido hizo que Sherlock girara bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, apenas unos segundos antes de que John diera la vuelta avergonzado y subiera a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a bajar, dispuesto a hablar con Sherlock, a pedirle disculpas por haberse inmiscuido así en su privacidad, a explicarle lo avergonzado que se encontraba por haberlo estado espiando, descubrió que había desaparecido, no había ni rastro de él en toda la casa.

Desde entonces su compañero había estado evitándolo, no era necesario ser un Holmes para darse cuenta de ello. Salía de casa en cuanto John se levantaba y no volvía hasta que el médico subía a su habitación a dormir. John necesitaba hablar con él, pero no encontraba la oportunidad, así que tendría que forzarla.

oOo

Esa noche, cuando regresó a casa del trabajo, descubrió a Sherlock sentado en silencio en su sillón, las manos unidas bajo su mentón que golpeaba suavemente con los índices. La camiseta que John había dejado sobre su cama estaba sobre la mesilla que había colocado entre ambos sillones y el detective no apartaba los ojos de ella.

John carraspeó ligeramente, sin atreverse a decir más por miedo a que abandonara la habitación. Sherlock levantó la mirada y, sin decir una palabra, señaló el asiento frente a él. El doctor se limitó a sentarse en silencio, mirando alternativamente a su amigo y la camiseta, esperando que se decidiera a hablar.

Sherlock dirigió su mirada a la prenda de ropa y comenzó a hablar.

—Imagino que querrás una disculpa.

—No —respondió John—, en realidad no necesito una disculpa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la has dejado sobre mi cama?

—Dedúcelo.

Unos segundos de silencio, John casi podía ver cómo giraban las ruedecitas de la mente de Sherlock, barajando opciones, intentando encajar las piezas.

—Las motivaciones basadas en la interacción humana y el protocolo social no son mi fuerte pero, basándome en los hechos que tengo, pueden darse tres escenarios distintos.

John le miró con interés y asintió.

—Lo que viste te sorprendió y te desagradó, la camiseta sobre mi cama es una manera de pedirme explicaciones.

John negó en silencio con la cabeza.

—Lo que viste te sorprendió y te dejó indiferente, la camiseta sobre mi cama es una manera de decirme que puedo seguir, que te da igual.

John negó de nuevo.

—Lo que viste te sorprendió y te dejó intrigado, la camiseta sobre mi cama es, nuevamente, una manera de pedirme explicaciones.

Una nueva negativa por parte de John desconcertó ligeramente a Sherlock. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y en la boca del doctor se dibujaba una sonrisita burlona.

—Perdón —habló de nuevo Sherlock—, no me había percatado de que existe una cuarta opción: lo que viste te sorprendió y vas a burlarte de mí por ello. Es normal que se me pasara, lo que sé de ti hasta ahora, tu comportamiento de todo este tiempo que llevamos compartiendo piso, nada de eso me permitía suponer que fueras a burlarte de mí por esto.

John se puso en pie con un gesto teatral, imitando de forma exagerada los ademanes de Sherlock cuando ridiculizaba a alguien con sus deducciones.

—Te equivocas, Sherlock.

—¿No vas a burlarte de mí? Lo disimulas muy bien.

—Oh, sí, me burlo porque por una vez, ¡por una magnífica y única vez!, el gran Sherlock Holmes se equivoca.

—John…

—No me interrumpas, por favor —continuó John, mientras se movía por la habitación.

Sherlock frunció el ceño e hizo un ademán de levantarse.

—Siéntate y escucha —ordenó su compañero—. Vamos a enumerar los hechos: el otro día te descubrí sentado en “mi” sillón, con “mi” camiseta sobre tu cara, medio desnudo, masturbándote y murmurando “mi” nombre entre incoherencias.

—John, yo…

Lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Te vi desde la puerta y tú me viste mirándote —continuó John—. Me has estado evitando todos estos días y, ante la imposibilidad de hablar contigo, decidí llamar tu atención con la camiseta. Hasta ahí los hechos que “ambos” conocemos.

La inflexión en el “ambos” llamó la atención de Sherlock.

—He de suponer que a mis deducciones le faltan datos.

—Eso parece —respondió John—. A las mías también, aclárame por qué tenías mi camiseta sucia sobre tu cara, por favor.

Durante unos minutos lo único que se escuchó en la sala fue el silencio.

—Me desconecta —murmuró finalmente Sherlock, algo azorado—. Y luego descubrí que me excita, pero lo más importante es que dejo de pensar, por unos minutos me convierto en uno de vosotros, las ideas dejan de bombardearme continuamente y sólo pienso en ese olor, en tu olor. Es agradable hacerlo, no tiene efectos secundarios, es mucho mejor que cualquier droga que haya probado hasta ahora.

—¿Así que soy una droga para ti? —preguntó John con una sonrisa, sin dejar de moverse por la habitación.

—No, no me has escuchado, he dicho que eres mejor que una droga.

—Acepto la puntualización, soy mejor que una droga.

—Sigues sin decirme en qué me equivoco.

—¡Ah, sí, eso! Partes de una premisa falsa.

—¿Falsa?

—Sí. Me descubriste mirándote y, como me fui sin decir palabra, dedujiste que acababa de pillarte y me había desagradado o sorprendido o dejado indiferente.

—¿Y no es así?

John se acercó lentamente al sillón en el que Sherlock continuaba sentado.

—No, no es así —deslizó una mano por el respaldo, notando como Sherlock se contenía para no girarse a mirarlo—. Ya lo sabía. Y no me desagradó.

—Explícate —exigió Sherlock. Parecía bajo control, como siempre, aunque alguien que lo conociera bien podía detectar un leve temblor en la voz.

—Te descubrí hace semanas, el día que volví antes de la clínica por el dolor de cabeza.

—No dijiste nada.

—Al principio me quedé helado, sin saber cómo reaccionar —continuó John, como si su compañero no hubiera dicho nada—. Después la cosa cambió un poco.

Se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sillón para susurrar al oído de Sherlock.

—Llevo semanas soñando contigo, llegando a casa a hurtadillas, intentando sorprenderte de nuevo. Todo me decía que no debía espiarte, pero deseaba, necesitaba verte de nuevo.

—No me di cuenta de que me habías descubierto.

—Ya te dije que te equivocabas —murmuró John mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de Sherlock—. No sabes hasta qué punto deseaba volver a verte así o, mejor aún, ser yo el que consiguiera ponerte así.

Sonrió al notar un estremecimiento recorrer el cuerpo del detective.

—Aparecías cada noche en mis sueños, sin poder evitarlo. —John sabía que en este momento él tenía el control y que Sherlock iba a prestar atención a todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca—. Ni siquiera era necesario que estuviera dormido, en casa, en la clínica, en el metro. Al principio era sólo la escena que había sorprendido aquel día, que se repetía una y otra vez, luego fue cambiando. Pequeños detalles.

—¿Detalles? —preguntó Sherlock con voz entrecortada. Casi sin darse cuenta movía su cabeza para acercarla más a John, buscando el contacto.

—Algunas veces soñaba que me descubrías mirándote, pero continuabas sin apartar tu vista de mí, como si lo estuvieras haciendo en mi honor.

Sherlock tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Otras veces cruzaba la habitación, mi mano sustituía a la tuya y era yo quien te llevaba al orgasmo.

John era perfectamente consciente de que todos los sentidos de Sherlock estaban pendientes de él, del modo en el que su aliento temblaba sobre la oreja del detective, de sus dedos jugueteando suavemente con el nacimiento del cabello, de su voz, más grave de lo normal, contándole todo lo que había imaginado que podrían hacer.

—Los últimos días, cuando ya me estabas evitando, los sueños volvieron a cambiar...

Se quedó en silencio, observando a Sherlock, dándose cuenta de lo excitado que estaba sólo con sus palabras, mordisqueó el lóbulo haciendo tiempo, esperando que la impaciencia de su amigo le obligara a preguntar.

—¿C-cómo cambiaron? —Le escuchó preguntar entre dientes.

Dio la vuelta al sillón, hasta quedar frente a Sherlock, cuyos ojos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo de John, impaciente, deseando volver a sentir el contacto. Unos segundos más, John podría jurar que vio el momento en el que la mente del detective dejó de percibir el resto del mundo para verlo sólo a él.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas, inclinándose contra su cuerpo para susurrarle de nuevo al oído.

—Cambiaron de nuevo porque soñaba con esto, con estar junto a ti, con tus labios rozando los míos, con tus manos en mi cuerpo; soñaba con mi boca recorriéndote, con estar dentro de ti.

Sintió cómo Sherlock ocultaba la cara contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma, mucho más intenso de los restos que conservaban sus camisetas. Una sonrisa y siguió hablando.

—¿Con qué soñabas tú?

Sherlock tardó en responder, perdido como estaba en el aroma de John.

—Con nada, no pensaba en nada —murmuró—. En ti, pensaba en ti.

—¿Pensabas en mí así? ¿Sentado en tu regazo? ¿Soñabas con mis caricias? ¿Con sentirme dentro?

El detective asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Dime, Sherlock, ¿soñabas con mi mano así? —insistió acariciando a su amigo bajo el pantalón—. ¿Con mi boca? Cuéntame.

—Y-yo… Sí. Sigue, John, por favor.

—¿Quieres que siga? Pero no me has contado lo que quieres, lo que imaginas.

—S-sí, a ti, te imagino a ti, así, y d-dentro. —Un gemido ahogado escapó de la boca de Sherlock.

—¿Me deseas dentro? Eres un chico malo, Sherlock, mira cómo estás ahora. Apenas te he tocado y casi a punto.

—Tú, es mucho más... intenso, tu olor, tu voz.

John se apretó más contra Sherlock, que jadeaba sin control contra el pecho de su amigo.

—Hazlo, Sherlock, déjate ir.

La voz ronca retumbaba en los oídos de Sherlock, su corazón acelerado, no pudo contenerse más y estalló en la mano de John, manchándolo todo, mucho más intenso que cuando estaba a solas, su mente desconectada, incapaz de pensar, de analizar, simplemente dejándose llevar por su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos y seguía sintiendo esa paz, el olor de John todavía estaba allí, envolviéndolo, sus brazos rodeándolo se sentían bien. No quería moverse, no necesitaba ir a ningún sitio para escapar de sus pensamientos, se negaba a dejar ese refugio.

Un beso sobre su sien lo hizo volver a la realidad. Sentía las manos de John entre su pelo, suaves, y no le molestaba. De nuevo la voz en su oído, menos ronca, menos profunda, menos excitante, pero tierna, le agradaba.

—Si prefieres mi camiseta me lo puedes decir.

—¿Por qué iba a preferir tu camiseta si ahora puedo tenerte a ti?


End file.
